This invention relates to a charcoal extinguisher; more particularly, to a device that will extinguish the coals yet enable one to re-use the same at a later time. The foregoing represents both a cost savings as well as a safety feature in that the heated-glowing coals are not left in the barbeque or tossed aside where one may burn himself upon contact therewith.
The prior art teaches a variety of charcoal and barbequing devices, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,168,062; 3,175,549; 3,318,300; 3,382,863; 3,533,393; 3,581,731; 3,606,066; 3,851,639; and others. While charcoal extinguishers are broadly disclosed therein, the art does not teach an apparatus of the type hereinafter described and claimed.